There You'll Be
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Veruca remembers Larry after he dies in the war in Iraq


  
disclaimer...I own nothing I'm a broke college student and just paid over 20 grand in tuition....so I obviously don't own Lizzie McGuire---If I did the series would last several more seasons and Lizzie and Gordo would eventually marry. :)  
  
and I don't own Faith Hill's "There You'll Be"  
**_  
When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life _**  
  
Veruca Tudgeman stood up in the crowded church and wiped the tears from her mascara streaked cheeks. She couldn't believe, her love, the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with was gone. All because of the war in Iraq, all because of Larry's dream of being a war hero. That was what she loved most about him. He was willing to help anyone, and joined the military in order to do so. Then, eight days before she was to turn 25, he had been deployed, and his last words to her had been: "Baby, I love you, please take care of my girls when I'm gone, they need a strong mommy, especially when thier daddy's gone."; And now he was gone, unable to watch his girls grow up, or be there when they got married or anything they talked about doing in the future.   
**_  
When I think back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_**  
  
Veruca began to speak of Larry's life, all his accomplishments, thier life together and her favorite memory, when they first got together at Lizzie McGuire's, now known as Lizzie Gordon's, murder mystery party, when they began talking and really hit it off. She discussed how he would protect her from Danny Kessler when he threatened her after she reported his drug dealing at the school, and how he helped her tell her parents when she had gotten pregnant at 19 with his child. He married her two months later and thier twins, Melanie and Caitie were born 5 months after that. If she could only see him one more time...  
  
**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
_**  
She knew she would one day need to move on, but she had no idea how to do it. As she thaked everyone for coming, she broke down, mentally cursing Saddam Hussien, President Bush (even though she was a Republican) and the military for deploying Larry in the first place. She sat on the chair, bawling, and didn't even hear someone walk up to her until the voice said:  
" Veruca, its hard, but its going to be ok, believe me, I've been there."  
  
Veruca looked up and saw Kate Saunders-Jacobs standing next to her. Kate, who had married fireman Ronny Jacobs four years before, lost her husband in the tragedy of September 11th. She too, didn't even have the chance to say goodbye, and was left to raise her 2 week old son, Angel, by herself. Kate continued, "I thought my life was over, but then one day, when I was walking with Angel, I passed the tree he had loved as a child and I saw him, as a ghost, but he told me he was ok, and he would always look over me and my son, and always be a part of me." Veruca looked at the other woman with a new found respect. She had remembered when Ronny died, and how torn apart Kate was. She realized now that she wasn"t alone.  
**_  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
_**  
**Two Years Later**  
Veruca sat in her office staring at the picture of her and Larry on thier wedding day, and how she had wished her parents were able to come, but they had decided to have nothing to do with her after she had gotten pregnant. Larry and his family had been there for her and made her realize she wasn't a bad person,, and she was going to be a great mother. Without his support, she would not have gotten as far has she had today: with his help, she had gotten a Law degree and was able to practice part time and still be a part of her girls lives.  
  
**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
_**  
Almost as if he read her mind, a ghost like form of Larry came to her, and took her hand.   
"Veruca, I know you miss me, but I am in a better place now, somewhere where I could truly help others, even though they can't see me. I was there when you had to make the decision to go back to work to support Mel and Cait. I was there when they graduated from kindergarten, and see them every day as they grow into the most beautiful girls on Earth. I am there with all three of you, and I always be with you. I love you three, and I am your Guardian Angel now. I was when i first died, am now and always will be. Just remember me, I love you three always"   
**_  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always_**  
  
That night, she lay in her bed, saying her prayers and said a special one for Larry, letting him know she still loved him and thanking him for making her move on with her life and always being there for her, and loving her and their daughters unconditionally.   
  
**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be_**  
**_There you'll be_**  
  
**Fifteen Years later**  
";.....And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
  
Melanie Tudgeman, now known to the world as Melanie Jacobs, smiled at her new husband Angel as they walked out of the church arm in arm as the guests threw rice at them. Her mother looked at her, beaming, and she knew that her father, although not there physically, was watching over her, and was as happy as she was.   
  
  



End file.
